The Legend of Robin Hood
by Geminifan
Summary: Lady Luck is back and so is Jack Frost. They are going to save the world again! With the help of a new friend the famous,charming, and adventure loving Robin Hood. They battle Morgana and her slave. This is a Sequel to " The Myth of Lady Luck." ( JackX Luck) ( HoodX OC)
1. A letter answer

_**Here is the last part of my other story. So that you know what is going on. **_

_**Please meet me at the clearing behind this house sometime this week the world needs the Guardians again. Someone stronger then Pitch has come into power and I can not fight him on my own. Please I really need your help**_

_**Robin Hood.**_

_**P.S. The flower is for the short girl.**_

**" The Robin Hood?" Jaime said surprised. Cassandra was grinning from that.**

**" Why send her a flower?" Jack whispered. His face was one of anger that would have been funny to me, but I as angry at something myself.**

**" THE SHORT GIRL! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I AM A NORMAL HEIGHT!" I crumpled the paper and burnt it. Then the flower was next.**

**" Are you two going to meet him?" Jaime asked. His eyes were wide and excited.**

**" I don't..." Jack started to say.**

**" YES, I'M GOING TO BURN HIM TO A CRISP!"**

**" You might want to save to world first." Cassandra said laughing a little. We waited until that night and the four of us went to meet this Robin Hood.**

* * *

_**Jack **_

We waited at the edge of the clearing. The sun was setting, I didn't think I liked Robin Hood. Luck was still miffed about being called small. I didn't think that she was. She seemed to be the perfect higth for me. I loved her that way. I never wanted her to change. We walked out into the clearing, Cassandra and Jaime wanted to come but were trapped at the wedding. We didn't want them here to find out about the world anyway.

" I wonder where he is." Luck said. She seemed clam only I knew her better. She was hiding her anger until she could see him.

" Jack Frost, Lady Luck. Thank you for coming" His voice was a low one, one girls often searched for. He even had a English accent. He walked into the dimming sun light

His hair was tamed and black as the night. It curled slightly away from his angular face. His skin was pale like Lucks. He had a black jacket with a white shirt under neath. He had regular blue jeans on, and no shoes. He had a bow and quiver on his back a a sword on his left side. He had a thin sliver scar from his cheek bone going along it. It stopped just before it hit his nose. It gave him a mysterious look. Only that was not the strangest thing about him. The first thing you seen on him was his bright purple eyes. In the dimming light they seemed to glow.

( Note: Jack is a guy and doesn't notice but Luck steps closer to him.)

" Robin Hood?" I asked. Luck was stunned I didn't know why. The figure nodded. He walked over and stood in front of Luck and bowed. Sweeping his hand back as he did so.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He said. Then he gently grabbed Luck's hand and kissed it. My blood boiled and Luck just backed away, she seemed in shock.

" So what is apparently going to be stronger then Pitch?" I tried to sound bored and aloof about it, and hide my anger.

" Have you ever heard of King Arthur and the knights of the round table?" He asked raising a eye brow making it disappear into his hair.

" I have, only he stood up for good." Luck said. Her voice was soft, it had been a long time since she had been shy in talking. What was going though her mind?

" Then you know of the Lady Morgana Pendragon." Robin Hood said. She nodded.

" She was a sorceress a really powerful one. Only Emrys or Merlin could stop her." Luck said. He nodded.

" She is what has awakened. Something has shifted She has the center of fear. She can get into your mind and know your deepest most hidden fears." He said. His eyes in the now moon light seemed even brighter. Something like what you would see on a animal. His face serious. " I have managed to keep her asleep until now, she has gotten to powerful for me alone. "

" Why not ask the others as well?" I asked. Something right there was not right. Robin Hood then looked at the ground.

" Because I left them, I could not stay there. It was going to drive me mad, I have never been the type to stay for very long. " His voice was normal, then again that look that was on his face for just a moment didn't get passed me.

* * *

**Luck **

When I had first Seen Robin Hood I could hardly believe my eyes. Not that his ' charms' had gotten me but because of his eyes. They seemed to glow like a dream from when I was alive. I didn't remember much of my past. Yet it seemed to hit something. Plus they were kinda creepy. I scooted closer to Jack.

" Have you heard of King Arthur and the knights of the round table?" He asked. I gulped Cassandra and I loved that story. I spoke up for the first time.

" I have, only he stood up for good." I said. Then Hood started to talk about Morgana and how she was a guardian of fear. The thought that she could show me my fear sent a shiver down my spine. Then after that we fell in to a quiet thought. I knew we would go and see, he had peaked my interest and Jack was always ready to go. I had one more thing to ask.

" Hood, if you don't mind me asking what is your center?" I asked. I reached for Jack and he took my hand.

" Mine, well I believe it's adventure. Seeing that is what I am always after." He said shrugging his shoulders." Now what are your's since I told you mine."

" Fun." Said Jack. I felt a little pressure as Hood's eyes meet mine.

" Creativity." I managed to get out.

" Funny I thought it would be Luck Seeing you are Lady Luck." He said. I shrugged stiffly. Why was going like this?

* * *

**Robin Hood. **

I had seen these two a while ago. I had watched them, Jack obviously cared for Luck with all of his heart. Luckly he had the feelings returned to him by Luck. I felt a little envious of them. I had never gotten along with anyone in my lives. I knew that I could never separate the two of them, but hey it's not like I could not flirt with her could I? I mean Jack's reaction alone was enough to make that fun. Only i knew that I could count on them to help me save the world. Then perhaps I could be welcomed again by the others as well.

" We well help you Robin Hood. " Jack said. Luck was holding his hand, she looked afraid of me. With my eyes I could not blame her for that. I hardly looked at my reflection because of my monstrous eyes.

* * *

**?**

" Lady Morgana, He has spoken to them about you." I said.

" Good, that's just what i wanted. This is going to be fun." Came a dark voice in the darkness. " I'm coming back for you Robin Hood." She laughed. I pushed a smile onto my face, I didn't want to make her mad. I leaned on a tree then, it turned to ash and I fell over.

" Fool." Was all the Lady Morgana said to me, her laughter was gone.

_**Well Here is the starting chapter! the name might change around a little bit. Who is the girl that turned the Tree to ash? Find out next time! until then feel free to R&R! I do not own Rise of the Guardians! **_


	2. They fall one by one

**_Robin Hood"  
_**

" We will help you." Jack said. Luck nodded behind him. She looked at me her eyes steady on mine, she was not holding Jack's hand. She was growing used to me, I wondered if she was so shy. " Only we are going to the others to ask for help as well."

" Alright, I can see the since in that. If you to would kindly move out of my way. I'll get us to the north pole in a shot." I said. They moved more behind me, I smirked. " Travel arrow north pole." I said. An arrow appeared in my quiver.

" That's kind of cool." I could hear Jack whisper to Luck. I smirked and pulled the arrow back. I really didn't have to aim so I let it go lose. It went ten feet and to portal opened, you could see North's toy shop though it.

" After you." I said making a sweeping bow. It was a gentleman move to let the others go first. I might be a rough and running kind of person but I believed in manners. Jack went though first and Luck followed him closely. I felt like someone was watching us just before I went though. I looked over my shoulder to see a black haired girl standing in the bushes. She didn't seem to see me, no one had. They loved the stories I was in but never believed that I was really here. I sighed and walked though the portal.

" I wonder what happened here, and where is North?" Luck said and the Portal closed behind me. I shrugged this place had been changed in the last five hundred years or so. A lot more cuts on the wood of the place. Like someone had been hacking at it. Gosh had it really been that long since I had seen the others? I could hear a sound then, it was behind us. Like a sword being unsheathed, oh crap.

" Found him!" I said as our swords met. Man he was a tough old man. He came down like a freaking house. He jumped back and started slashing around, he had two weapons. I had one, I could black and that was it.

" You will not take the Guardian's away! We will never step down Pitch!" He attacked again this time harder and even faster. He had gotten better. I felt my heart sink, Luck and Jack grabbed on to his arms.

" North what are you doing? Stop it!" Luck yelled, North managed to hit her on a rail and she let go gasping. Jack went flying hitting a wall. I looked back into North's eyes. They were filled with a black cloud, Morgana!

" He's not seeing whats real! Morgana has him!" I said. North glowered at me.

" You are a slippery one aren't you. " He stopped and turned around. Luck was still gasping for air North headed toward her. " Only you won't get away!" He rushed at her.

To give credit to Luck she had her dagger out and was ready to fight North when he was frozen into ice just before the attack hit. We looked over at Jack, he floated over and picked Luck from the ice. When he landed. She stood and stared me in the eye...Well stared up into my eyes.

" What just happened?" She said. Her voice was soft, she was scared. I could not blame her, I was to only after years of that I could hide it.

" Morgana has him in a vision of the thing that he is the most afraid of. I'm assuming that is Pitch taking us all down." I said looking at the huge ice block. " We should move him some place safe."

After about a hour of pushing and pulling we got him to a safe place in the bottom. It was a holding cell ans should hold up to his swords when he melted. Then we walked back to the snow outside and I figured we had better go and see the others. I pulled back and Tooth's house came into view of the portal. We walked inside.

* * *

It was a little odd here. I sometimes came here to see all the little fairies were up to. They were always flying around and buzzing busy doing what they do. Putting teeth here, putting them there. I was fun to watch there flying bodies. They did make a little buzzing noise like a little hive of bees. Now there was nothing, no noise no movement.

" Tooth?! You here?!" Jack called out. Nothing, it was to menacing to be here like something out of a horror story. I kept my bow in hand, Luck and Jack were ready for a fight as well. Then I could hear the buzzing of the little Tooth fairies. Jack ran over to them and one came up and started flying around like mad and saying something. Jack nodded and then turned to us after the fairy went back with the others under the floor.

" Tooth has been hit as well. She is flying around saying the the children need there memories. Luckly they hid all the tooth cases so she can't use them. She is also trying to fight the air." He said looking grave. Morgana had gotten here to. just like everything else she had gotten here and attacked everything others held dear to them.

" We will stop her." Luck said placing a hand on my shoulder. It was odd, she had never been near me before. It was like having a little sister, only she was my age. I nodded knowing what Jack might think as she walked back to him. She really did care for him.

" Well Jack looks like Tooth gets to be frozen." I said looking around for her. She could not be that good of a fighter, she didn't even have any weapons.

" If I can catch her." Jack muttered. I was about to ask by what he ment by that statement when I felt something wiz by me. It knocked me to the ground. Luck and Jack had cought themselves.

" Tooth." Luck said, her voice was sad as she looked around. Then she jumped and landed on what seemed to be mid air. Then she started wizing away though the air. Only I could see a green color under her. Then I understood, she was slowing her down for Jack. I went to jump and she held up a hand to me. " Don't I can get her stopped on my own."

Jack and I watched as she moved slowly to the top. Then she almost fell off, Tooth turned and tried her hardest to kock her off. I could tell she thought that Luck was Luck. I could guess what she was seeing as she stopped sometimes and seemed to dump something from her hands. Then suddently she stopped and I could see her. Only her purple eyes were closed, she started to fall to the ground. Jack used the wind to gide her and Luck to a soft landing.

" Let's get her someplace safe." Luck said her voice was one of hurt. Like she had just been told her puppy had died. Jack didn't say anything just nodded and picked the small fairy queen up. The little fairies then showed us to a little cage they had from when Pitch had captured them. Jack slowly lowered her inside and we locked her in.

" Should we go see Bunny next?" I asked. I knew only two were left. The Easter Bunny and the Sandman. Luck wasn't saying anything just looked torn up, Jack seen this and put a arm over her shoulder. He knew more about her then I did, in fact they seemed to read one another minds.

" Let's go see the Sandman." Jack said. Something was wrong with Luck, I knew that I should know or guess. I figured that it was her problem and that my nose should stay out of it. I nodded and pulled out a arrow and the portal opened and we could see Sandy. He turned around surprised and then seen us and waved. Luck ran though the portal and hugged the little man. Jack and I followed.

" How are you able to be fine?" Luck was asking. A arrow pointed to himself and then a smug smile came on to his face. She smiled and hugged him again.

" He is the master of dreams, he should not be affected." I said walking over. He looked at me and his mouth went strait. Above his head a arrow went in to a target. Something I was known for. " Good to see you to Sandman." We shook hands, he never minded that I had left. He floated over and we shook hands.

Jack whispered something in Lucks ear and she smiled a little. Something about that smile was off. I looked at the Sandman who kind of just rolled his eyes and a heart came up above his head. I grinned as I nodded knowing what he had meant. They walked back over to us holding hands. I almost made a comment about it then figured that I would not.

" Well Sandy you can come with us if you like. We have to go and see Bunny." Jack said. the Sandman look at the ground and shook his head. Even I gave him a funny look. The little man was a great fighter, normally he would be the one to stand up first. Sand started to form over his head. It shaped it's self into kids sleeping. Then some more sand came above them.

" You have to protected the children well they sleep, I get it." Luck said. She looked at me her eyes were hard but there was something she was hiding. Something broken, that she was not telling us.

" To the Easter place it is." I said. I pulled out another arrow and let it fly. I could see green, and red, and blue covering the grass on the other side. We rushed though, Bunny must be going mad. When we walked though there was smoke around us. I coughed and could feel the sting, then I could hear something come flying. I jumped and pulled Jack and Luck under me.

" I can dodge myself thanks." She said looking at me. Her hair looked like the wind had blown it away from her face. She was beautiful, Jack was a lucky guy. I could not help myself as I leaned down.

" Your beautiful when you are mad." I whispered in her ear. In response to this she shoved me off of her and twisted my arm behind my back. I grinned and tried not to call out in pain. Dang I needed to work on my charm. Jack laughed a little as he seen what was going on. Luck I'm sure was glaring at me and I could feel heat on my arms were her hands were.

" PITCH! YOU WIll NOT TAKE HER AGAIN!" Bunny yelled. We looked at the rock he was standing on. The heat from Luck vanished and she just held me there. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and away he went, we had no clue were he would pop up. Luck let me go and jumped away from her spot.

Jack was in th air, I tried to get to high ground. I ran to the rocks and started to climb the sides. Bunny had showed up and was fighting Jack and Luck. He seemed to just brake though the ice Jack placed around him. Luck was trying to grab a hold of the boomerangs. I found a good spot I could see everything.

" Tranquilizer dart." I said to my quiver, it formed and I took it out. Then I slid it on to my finger like I had done before. They were still fighting they could not pay attention to what I was doing. They most likely thought I had left them. The arrow and string touched my cheek, I didn't need to even think about shooting anymore. I focused on what I was aiming at, Bunny's back. It moved the least, then when I knew that I could hit my target I let the arrow fly. All it had to do was nick him.

It hit the leather the the boomerangs sat in. I figured that I could count that as my first ever miss, then he stepped back. The cut a light line on his foot, it was enough. He started to swag around and he landed on Luck saying something about carrots. I jumped from my perch and walked over to them.

" I thought you had left us Hood." Jack said grinning.

" Why would I leave the charming Luck?" I asked, the look he gave me could have froze me. Then he seen that this time I was joking and grinned.

" Well if you won't leave at least help! Bunny if freaking HEAVY!" Luck called. I laughed and so did Jack. I didn't want to admit it but the two were growing on me. They way that they could handle a fight and not freak. How they didn't care about me and my eyes. We heaved the six foot rabbit into a cave. Seeing as he could tap the ground and escape we would just have to deal with it.

" You fought your friends instead of saving them. How odd, why did you not just leave them?" Came a strange voice. The three of us turned to see a girl standing in the clearing. Her hair was a beautiful a burn pulled into a braid down her back. Her eyes were a bright green, like grass. She had a spear in her hand as she looked at us. She was about the same height as Luck. Her shirt was a form fitting brown with black sleeves. She had on regular jeans.

" We only fought them because we had to." Luck said. Her voice was quiet and hard. The girl looked at us her head tilted to the side like she was figuring out a puzzle.

" You could have left them, they would then not have been hurt."

" They would have hurt themselves and others around them." Luck said. The girls seemed to be in a staring contest. Jack looked at me we met eyes and shrugged. Girls were strange creatures.

" The mysterious Robin Hood, The charming Jack Frost, and the Hot head Lady Luck. I have come here in behalf of the Lady Morgana to destroy you once and for all." She said and before we could breath again she raced at us faster then a cheetah.


	3. Sparks fly

**_?_**

I raced toward them. I knew that they would not be able to move as fast as I was. I was on the earth, something that would give me power. Then I went to strike down Jack Frost and my sword met another. I looked into the demon eyes of Robin Hood. He was struggling with the attack but it gave Jack enough time to jump into the air with Lady Luck. I jumped back letting the sword in my hand sink a little.

" I never thought you would see that attack coming." I said. He smirked a little as she swung it around him, he knew what he was doing. I glared at him a little lower. I didn't want to hurt them, I did this for Lady Morgana who had sent me. Even so Robin Hood did look attractive. No I could not think like that! He was the enemy.

" You are not the first girl I have fought who knew how to weld a sword." He said. I rushed at him again, going for his weak spots. He blocked them all. Then something happened, I was pushed into a tree. With my curse it was turned to ash. Robin Hood stopped for a moment at gaped not long enough for me to land a hit. He was to qwick for that.

" You have a strange power there." Robin said as I assaulted him with different attacks. He was treating this like a walk in the park. I was starting to grow tired. I could not respond, it didn't matter he just went on talking like I had. " You know perhaps you should get that checked out. I could if you want." Then he winked. I was bewildered at this, what was his play? What was he tiring?

" Hood are you seriously flirting with your enemy?" it was Luck who had said it. She sounded annoyed, were they together Why did it seem to cut me to the core with sorrow at that thought? I ignored the comment and went back to fighting with all my might.

" I'll admit you don't give up, but I know something you don't." He said, his mouth next to my ear. I shivered and jumped back expecting something. Then he switched hands on his sword. " I'm not left handed." Then he came at me and attacked. It took all my skill to just fend him off, I could not attack.

_" You are a pawn, do not destroy them. just find out there power. Then come back to me." _Lady Morgana's voice came though from the past. I had gotten what I could for now if I did not leave I would die. Then I felt the magic come around me as Lady Morgana was taking me back. Robin backed away from me as the dark cloud came around me.

" You will have to wait until next time to beat me Robin Hood." I said as the world except for him went black. Then I was looking at the Lady Morgana.

* * *

**Jack Frost **

I had not fought because I had been holding Luck. She had tried to attack only she could not summon her powers. It was because she was distressed about something. Bunny I knew that, but I figured that something else had happened. Hood had actually been able to attack her alone and almost won if it had not been for the magic that took the girl away.

" Who was that?" I asked well I landed." A old girl friend?" Before he could answer Luck walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

" What was that just now? You have to flirt with every girl you meet?" She raged. Hood smirked, I knew how he was going to answer and grabbed for Luck.

" Luck are you Jealous?" He teased. Luck glared at him and tried to rush at him. The anger in her eyes retreaded from her. " It seems very much so." Hood retorted from her response.

" Luck, stop we actually need him remember?" I said reaching for her. She stopped and let the heat leave her, that didn't stop her from giving Hood a death look as she did though.

" Ouch, I'm hurt Luck. " Hood said laughing. She turned away from him and faced me.

" What are we going to do now?" She asked. I looked at Hood, he was the leader now. Luck might not like it but he was the one that knew more about what was going on then we did.

" That is a hard thing to answer. First we have to find Morgana and most likely go though our own fears. That's the easy part, the next is attacking her, or convincing her of a lie. Then hitting her with three elements." Hood said. Then he set a hand on Luck's shoulder. " I'm sorry that I said that. To be honest I have no idea why I did that. Perhaps old habits die hard."

Luck looked at him with anger still burning in her eyes. Though it was not a strong as before. Then she looked at me and it vanished, I raised a eye brow at her and she returned it with a smile. Then she turned to Hood and held put her hand.

" You are a good guy, hidden in a shell but a good guy." She said. Hood shook her hand and then let it go. He pulled out a arrow that would allow us to travel. Then he shot it at a tree.

" Off to england we go." He said. Luck took my hand and we walked though together. I felt a little bad for Hood behind us who was all alone, though I'm sure that he was used to it.

* * *

**Robin Hood**

As I watched Luck and Jack walk though holding hands I felt the pain in my heart rise in me again. I had never found a love that has lasted for long, what they had I knew would never brake. I was happy for them and a little angry with them. The way the Luck looked to Jack for something. How she looked at him when he thought she wasn't. It was heart retching for me. Then Jack always there to protect her, I wanted that. A girl I had could fight but I would be there along side her. I sighed and walked though the portal myself, I guess I would always be alone.

* * *

**?**

" What did you learn?" Lady Morgana asked. I took a deep breath and told her every detail about the battle I had fought with Robin Hood. Then Morgana leaned forward in her chair. Her beautiful sharp face looked in to me. Her black hair hung at the sides and her blue eye pierced me to the soul.

" I did not fight Jack Frost or Lady Luck. They stayed back and did not attack, only Robin Hood attacked. He is a very good swordsman, he almost had me. I am sorry that I failed. I will train and it will not happen again." I said bowing deeply in front of her. She landed back into the shadows.

" Very well go and train then, next time you will fight the three of them." She said and I walked out to the training room.

I swung my sword at the dummy, then my vision changed. I was not fighting a dummy, it was Hood again. His eyes never leaving mine. In a creepy way they were beautiful. I felt a tug in my heart, something that wanted to pull closer to him. I wanted to be near him. I leaned forward and almost pressed my cheek to his. Then the dummy's cloth touched my skin forcing back into reality. I sighed and went to trainning.


	4. A unwanted twist

**Luck**

I watched the two boys from a distance. They seemed to be getting along, like a understanding had come between them. I was happy for that, I walked though the streets of London England. I wanted to sight see, this place seemed so magical and beautiful. Jack never really cared for England. Hood had lived there for years. They knew that I was going to walked slower and see everything.

" So Morgana is here?" Jack asked. Hood nodded and looked around. He would not admit it but something was bugging him. I think that it was the girl, there had been a connection. Being a girl I could tell some things like that. He had been impressed by her, almost in awe. I think he then watched me and Jack holding hands and wanted that for his own. People are not meant to be alone, not for a long time.

" Luck stop staring at the building we have to keep going." Jack's voice called to me. I stopped and looked at them. Jack's bright blue eyes happy, Hood's purple ones had a look of curiosity in them. I ran over to them to keep up.

" Sorry, kind of zoned out for a moment." I said and we kept walking. I watched Hood as I felt Jack's cool hand slide into mine.

" JACK! LUCK!" I heard a voice, I felt my heart drop. Jack and I knew that voice.

" JAMIE WAIT FOR ME!" Cassandra yelled after the boy. We turned around and seen the two of them running.

" This can't be happening." Jack whispered.

" You know these kids?" Hood said. I looked at him a nodded.

" They were the children to save us from Pitch the last time." I said. Jaime and Cassandra looked to Hood they could not see him.

" Who are you talking to Luck?" Jaime asked. I looked at Hood, then to Jaime, then to Jack. Then back to Jaime.

" Robin Hood." I stated and gestured my hand to show Jaime and Cassandra were he was. Then when after a few moments then their mouths dropped open. Cassandra's face went a little red as well.

" Wow, your even cooler in person then in the stories!" Jaime said. A grin was in his eyes as well as his face. Hood walked over to them and bowed.

" It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." He said. Then he picked up Cassandra's hand a kissed it lightly. Her face went a shade darker, I watched as Jaime's eyes flickered with something. I laughed inside and walked over to them.

" Watch him Cassandra, he a bit of a tease." I said winking and Hood, who had a time acting he was offended.

" Luck! How could you say that about me? You know you are the only girl I have eyes for." He said jokingly. I laughed and could see Jack's face as he glared at Hood.

" You know were my heart is Hood." I said walking past him grinning as I pulled Jack to see the Teens.

" What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked. I could tell he was a little annoyed with Hood and me for the flirting.

" We are here to help you guys." Jaime said. I noticed that he scooted closer to Cassandra as he said this. " You know that you can't seem to fight things like this without us."

" It's true but it's still dangerous." Jack said. Jaime and Jack held one another s eyes for a few minutes. I knew Jack was about to give in. " FINE you can come." I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Hood. He had a serious face.

" Luck I have to talk to you about a few things." He said his voice was low. I followed him, I felt Jack see us and I waved. He waved back a worried look on his face. Then when we were a little was off we stopped.

" What do you need to talk about Hood?" I asked looking into his glowing Purple eyes.

" A few things first the kids. They are going to be faced with their deepest fears. I don't think we should let them come. " He said looking past me to them. I bit my lip knowing that they would not leave now and that it did seem to help us. Was it worth it to save the world over our friends having the chance to be ruined for life?

" I think we should let them come." I said. Hood started to protest and I held up a hand. " I'm not done. I don't want them to come as much as you do. I hate admitting this, but we need them there. A innocence of a child is what we need to stop the fear. They know they have fears, they are more grown up then some adults I've seen. They can handle this Hood."

" Ok well fine they will come then. The second thing is about Jack and you." He said and I felt my heart skip a beat, what was wrong. " I don't mean to hurt you and make you feel awkward. I do care about you. only it's more in a sister way. I flirt with you mostly to see how Jack really cares about you. Plus to add a little amusement he gives the best reactions." He said the last part laughing a little. " The third thing goes along with this. What ever happens when we fight Morgana, I will not be the same person. I am this person and I do not want that to ruin everything."

With all of this I laughed. This was all in the open now and I felt a little pressure come off me. I looked at him and then smacked him playfully on the shoulder. I smiled and I knew he understood and I walked back over with Jack,Jaime,and Cassandra.

" Well lets get this party started." Hood said pulling a arrow out. A portal came up to a dark and dingy place. Then Hood was tossed in the air and the girl from before was standing behind us. Jack grabbed Jaime and Casssandra and took off. Hood and I got ready to fight her.

_**Ok I know it's short but I really need some time to think on this. I wanted to make it a little more chapter wise and make the battle more like one chapter like last time...I know I took forever to update but please kill me. I had a busy month, I hardly had time to breath it seems. Until next time~!~**_


	5. desperation

_**?**_

" I can't let you go though to Lady Morgana." I said looking at Robin Hood and Lady Luck. There eyes set in a similar stare. Then I looked into Robin Hood's eyes and almost seem to fall into the purple glow. I gripped my sword hard and glared hard at them. Jack was in the sky with two teenagers.

" She is planning to get rid of all happiness. Even you will never be happy." Robin Hood said. Lady Luck nodded gripping her dagger a little tighter. Then she stood up and her hand on the dagger loosened as she looked me in the eye.

" Your not happy are you." She said more of a statement then a question. I felt something in me brake then, I let the emotion come out in anger. I rushed at her, I yelled feeling tears coming from my eyes. Luck jumped back and a flash and Hood's eyes looked into mine. I lashed out again and again, I felt my anger giving away to something else.

" Jack! Take Luck and get though that portal, I'll follow you later!" Hood yelled. I glanced behind him to see Jack toss Cassandra and Jaime though the portal. He flew over to get Luck who jumped in the fighting. I had to back down a little.

" I won't let you fight her alone." She said. Her voice was hard as her dagger hooked with my sword and pushed me back. Jack stayed up from the flying metal points. Then Hood stopped his face turned away from me and to Luck.

" I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DIE LUCK, NOW MOVE!" With that he kicked her in the stomach and out of the fight. Jack caught her before she could fight back. Then they diapered in the Portal. Then it shrunk and I felt my yell of anger come out again. My attacks became harder, he just stood there like he was studying me. Then he jumped from the fight and landed in a crouch.

" Why are you crying?" He asked his voice soft. I stopped running at him for another attack a few feet away. I put a hand up to my face and felt the wetness coming from my eyes.

" I...I don't know." I said. I wiped the tears coming from my face.

" You don't like serving Morgana do you?" He asked. He was standing up now, his face actually had a look of worry to it. It was for me, I didn't know how to feel. Then when I thought about it I didn't like working for her. Though I had never knew anything better. What was I supposed to do? I felt like I should help her no matter what, she had saved me when I was turned into a guardian.

" No, I don't. I feel so trapped." I said suddenly. I felt my eyes grow wide as I looked up to see Robin with a classic smirk on his face. It was a charming one, a few butterflies seemed to be in my stomach. I lunched at him again attacking with simple moves. I had lost the heart that I had before to attack him.

_**Jack**_

" LET ME GO!" Luck yelled as we crossed to portal. When I seen Jaime and Cassandra I set her down. She turned around and gave me a look of death. " Why did you take me away!?"

" Hood can handle himself. Besides I need you hear to fight with me." I said calmly. She had tears in her eyes, she cared for Hood. Then the tears started down her face.

" I... I just don't him..to get hurt...His like my brother." Her hands tight at her sides. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. Her tears leaving a wet spot on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around me. We stood there for a moment then Luck let me go and stepped back. She wiped her eyes and looked me in the eye.

" Lets go and get Morgana before Hood has to come and save us." She said smiling. I grinned back and held out my hand.

" You ready?" I asked. Luck took my hand. She smiled and nodded.

" We are coming to." Jaime said. He walked over and took Luck's other hand and Cassandra took Jaime's. It was a little odd to walk though the trees four people at a time. Somehow we managed then the world seemed to shift. Like a ripple in water and then it was normal again.

" What was that?" Cassandra asked looking around. This new air felt strange, I didn't like it. Then something happened that I never seen coming. A thing that looked like a flying monkey came in and ripped Luck right from us. Another came and took Cassandra.

" LUCK!" Was all I could scream flying after it. I could not catch up. I could hear Jaime yelling for Cassandra. I flew back to him and seen the fear in his eyes.

" Where did they go?" He asked. His voice was broken, was this a dream or reality?

" We will find them." I said. Then we ran off into the forest to find the girls. I had forgotten all about Hood.

_**Luck**_

" Jack! I'm right here Jack." I said as he called out my name. I reached out for him and my hand went though his arm. I gasped, Cassandra did as well. She had been talking to Jaime, trying to get him to see.

" What is wrong with them, what is going on?" She asked looking at me. I felt a pang of pain rip though me. I could not look at her, I would not let her see me cry. I looked at her and seen the tears rolling down her face. Then a voice came to my mind, one that I had always had in my heart. The voice of my brother, before I had died and become a guardian.

"_ Hanna, you don't have to be afraid. Love binds us all together, it is a bond that can never be broken. The type of love does not matter. It is the feeling, the wanting the other to be safe. That is why love is the most powerful thing. That is why I can always find you when you are lost, remember this. I love you Hanna, you are my sister and I will always be there to protect you." I remember looking in to the bright green eyes of my brother, his long black hair was covering one eye._

__It all seemed to hit me all at once, the feeling that I had seen Hood before. I felt faint in the head and sat down on the ground holding my head. Hood had been my brother this whole time! He had become lie me, how had I never see that!

" Luck?" Cassandra's voice and a hint of worry in it as she knelt beside me. I looked at her and smiled, then I stood up and looked around.

" I'm good, I know where Jack and Jaime went. They are heading right for Morgana, and we will be there to help them." I said then I ran Cassandra behind me. I only hoped that Hood could remember what he had thought me and could find us.

_**Robin Hood**_

The girl was hardly fighting now. I could feel that, her face was blank. I stopped fighting and she let her sword fall to the ground. She looked at the ground and her hair covered her eyes. Then I seen something shine as it feel down on to a blade of grass.

" How come I am like this? I can't stop any of it, how can I fight everything that I am?" She whispered. I didn't figure she wanted me to hear that, but I could not help but ask.

" What do you mean fight yourself?" I asked looking at her. I dared to take a step closer to her.

" My center, I am fighting my center now." She said, her voice braking. I took another step, I was right in front of her now. " I am devotion, now I am fighting that." Tears fell to the ground faster now, I put my arms around her. She didn't fight me her tears seeping though my shirt.

" Because, you know in your heart. Devotion, needs two people to be true." I said. I held her close as she wrapped her arms around me. As she let out her pain and suffering, I lent her my strength and my steadfastness to be at her side in her night.

**_Wow that was a hard chapter there! Well I hope that you guys like it, what will happen next? How will Hood and this girl make it to fight Morgana in time? Will Jack and Jaime find out that they have been tricked? Will Luck and Cassandra be able to face there deepest fears? Will they be able to change all that has been broken? __Here is a little peak of what I had planned for next time!_**

**_I felt his lips crush on mine. It was a odd feeling knowing who he was. I let myself go with it, at the end of this whole thing I was going to Beat the living day lights out of Hood. I hoped he knew that for what was happening to us. Then I felt the cut open again and blood come flowing out._**

**_..._**

**_I don't own Rise of the Gurdians. Only the plot, Robin Hood, Lady Luck and the strange girl who's name we shall find out in the next chapter._**


	6. love and pain

_**So the sneak peak from last time will be after this XD I needed to set it all up! Here we go Enjoy!**_

_**Luck**_

We followed Jack and Jaime into a large castle. It was dark and seemed to have a scary amount of water running down it. I had no idea how it had not fallen from erosion. Cassandra was walking next to me and watching Jaime's back, she had told me a while ago that she cared for him. She even though the he was cute, I laughed at her little crush. Then watching her act this way when he could not see her I could tell that both of them care deeply for one another.

I looked at the back of my love. His hair was messy with the fear and anxiety, he had been running his hand though it. He kept looking around like he could tell I was near but he could not tell. I felt a hollow felling in my heart, was this how Hood felt? He had been so alone for so long, I understood his pain as he looked at us now. I reached out and touched Jack's hood. It was something I did often to get his attention or to just be near him.

" What was that?" Jack asked. The hood fell away from my hand, it felt funny. I hadn't been able to touch it before. He went right though me. Jack looked around and Jaime stood at his back looking for something as well. I figured I could try and talk to them.

" Jack it's me!" I said. I wanted to reach out and grab his shoulders and shake him until he seen me. Then I realized something, I could get him to know it was me. So I grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as I could. It was the thing that I would do, I hoped that he knew that.

" Luck?" He asked. Then Jaime toppled back a little his arms around Cassandra. To Jack it looked like he was hugging air. I felt his warm arms go around me and he face go into my hair. He hated when that happened and it got up his nose. Only this time he didn't care, he hugged me tighter.

Other then the fact that I could not breath I was happy to be in his arms again. I started to pull back, he pulled me closer. I moved my arms around so he might figure it out. Then he let me go and looked at the ground.

_**Jack**_

" Is Cassandra with you?" I asked looking at Jaime again. He looked to be hiding tears, He was hugging her like I had Luck. I felt a soft hand on my back.

' yes.' Luck wrote.

" How did you find us?" I asked.

' We can see you.' She replayed. Then I grinned knowing how to make everything a little lighter.

" Did you miss me?" I asked putting on a smirk.

' No, I missed Jaime. You were just the only one left to hug' She wrote. I laughed, Jaime looked at me with a funny look. I smirked at my back assuming that Luck was there.

" Luck is just being funny." I said. I felt a elbow in my side. I grunted and kept my grin and hooked my cane around. I contacted and I pulled her close. Then to make it better I felt something connect with my face and bring blood to my nose. " What the heck was that?" I asked tapping the blood running from my nose.

" It was my foot you idiot!" came her voice. I looked at my feet to see her sitting on the ground. I stared at her, her hair was a mess and I could see the red circles around her eyes. She had been crying, I was sure it was last night when Cassandra had been asleep. I held out my hand to her, she shot a look at me knowing that she didn't trust me now.

" Hey I could not see you. How was I to know that I'd knock you over?" I asked teasingly. That was not the best move that I could have done.

" You didn't have to even swing that cane at me." She said and crossed her arms turning away from me. I sighed knowing that later she would forgive me. It seemed like the story of our lives.

" Well lets head inside and stop Morgana." I said walking toward the castle.

" What about Robin Hood?" Cassandra asked. I stopped and looked at her.

" I see you have forgotten him. We can't go with out him, besides I want to know that he is safe." Luck said. I felt betrayed, she care more for him then she did for me? I felt my rage boil up.

" I see, you care for him more then you do for me!" I yelled. Jaime and Cassandra jumped from the idea. Luck looked at me hard.

" You don't understand." She said.

" I understand it well enough!" I yelled before she could answer, then I flew off into a tree to wait for Hood. I might be mad at Luck, but I still loved her and wanted her to be happy. Even if I was not the one to put a smile on her face. Then I sneezed for some strange reason.

_**Hood**_

After a little bit the girl stopped crying and stepped away. She looked at my purple eyes, she didn't seem afraid of them. She made me feel like a mortal again. Her bright green eyes seemed to be searching in mine. I could see that she was trying to find out the meaning of what I had said.

" What did you mean before?" She asked. I knew that it had been coming. " I've only ever known the devotion of one side. "

" Might I ask you something first? " I asked. She nodded slowly, I went for what everyone had bee wondering. " What is your name?"

" Giga, I am sometimes known as Mother Earth." She said. I smiled, it was a beautiful name.

" Giga, you have a beautiful name." I said, I like the sound and the feel of it on my lips. " Now what I meant before. With devotion you need two people, if not you can fall into a pit of heck that may seem like you are never able to get out of. "

" What if you have two then, how is it different?" Her eyes were hard. I would have to be careful about how I answered this. Then an idea came into my mind. " You have been watching Jack and Luck right?" I asked, She nodded and I grinned knowing the best way to say this. " Then you must know that they love one another." again she nodded. " What they have, it started out as trust. Now they are loyal to one another. You might say they are devoted to the other."

Her face seemed to widen as she understood what I was saying. Then she looked at the ground and smiled a little. She seemed to be thinking about something.

" How am I going to find a Jack?" She asked. I grinned and pulled her into a hug again.

" Woman, I am way better then that Snow for brains guy. I'll be with you, if you will let me." I said. She smiled and put a hand to my cheek.

" I'd like that." Came her whisper. " Though thinking on that,we might want to go and save them."

" One portal coming right up." I said pulling one out. I focused inside for the connection of Luck and Jack. It felt a little funny this time like they had been in a big fight. I shrugged it off, sometimes I was wrong. I shot an arrow and Gaia and I walked though it.

** Well here you guys ago! What do you think about Gaia? She is Mother Earth after Greek mythological ideas. Did you all guess that! What do you think will happen with Jack and Luck? Will they stay together or was Hood's story there a lie? find out next time!**


	7. A smacking reunion

_**Luck**_

What was I going to do? Jack was angry with me over something he didn't understand. When I tried to talk to him he would just ignore me making ice and snow. I had given up on trying, so we waited for Hood to get here. It really didn't take long, soon he came though the portal with the girl at his side. He explained quickly what had happened, how she was on our side. Hood then seen jack in the tree sulking and gave me the look like he used to letting me know I was going to tell him what was going on.

" Maybe we should make camp for the night." Hood said looking at Jaime and Cassandra who could hardly stand. We set up the small tents for them and I started a fire. They sat around it and talked with Gaia, soon they went to bed. Gaia walked over to Hood and hook her arm in his. I smiled, though the gesture cut though my heart like a knife. I looked at Jack in the tree, in the fire I could make out his blue jacket. He had his back to us, I looked into the fire and made two swords start fighting.

" So, is this a normal night?" Gaia asked looking me in the eyes. Her green eyes seemed to be looking for something in mine.

" No, Luck and Jack are often making goo goo eyes at one another and holding hands. Being all cute couple like." Hood said laughing a little. I flinched and seen jack did the same thing in the tree. I stood up and didn't look at the two of them.

" I'm going to keep watch around the camp." I said and walked away. I heard Hood stand up after I was out of the fire's warmth.

" Luck I'll go with you. Gaia and Jack can watch the camp from there." Hood said rushing to my side. I felt my tears coming to my eyes, I really didn't want them to see them fall from my face. I nodded not looking at him and walked away in to the dark.

" Could you make us some light Luck? Ouch." Hood said after running into a tree branch. Normally I would have laughed a little at it. I set a fire in my hand and walked. I kept the light away from my face. " Luck, what happened well I was gone?"

" We had a fight, I don't think it's one that can be repaired." I had stopped walking and looked at the ground. I didn't want to look into his knowing eyes. My face was in a frown. The tears stinging at my eyes.

" What was the fight about?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Luck look at me." I shook me head not trusting my voice anymore. " Luck, please." His voice was soft. I felt the tears roll down my face.

" It was about how I felt about you and him." I said suddenly angry. " He didn't even let me explain! I love you both, in very different ways!" I was yelling, tears streaming down my face. I didn't care my brother was the only one seeing me like this.

" I know that. You are like a little sister to me." He said. He was going to give me a hug I backed away.

" You don't understand Hood." My voice cracking with all my yelling. " You are my brother! I'm Hanna!" Hood's face took on a look of stunned.

" Hanna? How did you die?" He asked. I knew that he was making sure that it really was me.

" I was running from some kind of black sand, later I found out it was Pitch. " I said. He looked skeptical. I pulled out my knife and handed it out to him. He took it gently, brushing his hand over the bone handle. " You made that for me. You showed me how you use it."

Hood dropped the blade it stuck in the ground. I felt his arms around me, repeated " My Hanna, My Hanna." over and over again. I let my head land in his shoulder.

_**Gaia**_

I knew it was wrong of me to spy on Hood and Luck, but I had to know what was going on. Jack and Luck seemed to be trying to ignore one another. Only I had caught them looking at one another when the other was not looking. They had sadness in there eyes, I knew that Luck and Robin were about to talk about what as going on. I watched from a bush, I was careful not to touch it so that it would not turn to ash.

As Luck said that Hood was her older brother I could see it. He had said his eye color had changed. Now I could see the way there faces were. The edging of their chins and noses,Their long limbs. Then I realized that the bush I was in was now around me in ash.

" Gaia? What happened?" Hood said rushing over to my side. I felt a cut on my face, the bush had thorns. The edges of my vision wavered, Lady Morgana was using her power!

" We have to get back to the camp!" I yelled. Then I stood up and ran back, Luck and Hood where right on my heels. When we got there the camp was in ruins.

" JACK!" Luck yelled her eyes wide. She looked around frantically.

" JAIME?! CASSANDRA?!" Hood yelled. I could not see anything in the tents.

" They are gone. Morgana has them." I said walking back to Hood and Luck. Luck's eyes went wide.

" No." Came a whisper from her." We have to find them!" She looked at the castle and took off running.

" Luck wait!" Hood said putting a hand out for her. She was gone, we rushed after her and hoped that we did not just fall in to a trap.

_**Jack**_

I felt a little ill for a few moments after my eyes opened. I was in a cell, Jaime and Cassandra on my sides. They were still passed out from the gas they had used on us. I felt funny, I didn't know where I was or how I had got here. Just a cloth came to my mouth and I passed out.

" I see that you are awake Jack Frost." Came a voice. It was a female voice, it was also full of evil. I looked at the door and seen a woman standing there.

She looked to be in her mid 20's she was tall and had long flowing black hair that went to her lower back. Her eyes were a glowing red. She stared at me for a moment, I had never seen her before. Pitch looked like a freaking ant next to her.

" Morgana?" I asked. the sound of hope that I was wrong in my voice. deep down I knew I was right on.

" That's Lady Morgana." Her voice hitched with anger. I gulped and backed up a little. Then a cruel smile came to her lips. " Would you like a tour of my fine castle?" I knew that I could go willingly or forced by the skeletons beside her. I nodded she smiled again.

" Them come along." She said as the door opened. I walked though holding my staff tight. We walked for hours to the towers, the great hall, everywhere. Then we walked back to the dungeon. Jaime and Cassandra were gone then. I felt my heart skip a beat.

" Don't worry about the kids, they are safe in the castle. I do think they are in the towers right now. " Morgana said. " This is the last place that you might see, cause I can't have you getting out and telling the others until after I am finished with them. I do hope you enjoy your stay." The smirk on her face was a evil one. The skeletons grabbed my arms, one took my cane and tossed it away. Then they dragged me to another room with chains hanging from the walls.h

They locked my hands inside and pulled it so I was hanging off the ground. It hurt after a while, then something seemed to rush into my mind and my body exploded in fire. I yelled, even though the pain and screaming coming from my lungs I could hear Jaime. Then Cassandra's scream, it was the highest and loudest of the three of us. I should have seen something like this happen and tried to stop it. I only hoped that Luck and Hood didn't fall into this like I did.

_**Luckar**_

I ran ahead of Hood. The castle was looming ahead growing larger. Then I felt something brush my arm like cold air. I stopped and turned around, nothing was there. I had lost Hood and Gaia, I looked at the castle. Did I look for Jack on my own or did I wait for Hood and Gaia? They knew more about what we were fighting then I did. Then came screaming, The first was Jaime that I could hear. Then Cassandra's high pitch, I took off running. Then came another cry in pain. I knew it was Jack, I ran faster.

" I'm coming Jack, just hold on." I whispered to myself knowing he could not hear me. When I got to the doors a woman was standing there with a smile on her face. She radiated evil, more then Pitch ever did. I stopped at the edge of the tree line.

" My dear I know that you are there. I even know what you want. The girl and two boys." Her voice was kind enough. I didn't trust her though, she was holding Jack, Jaime, and Cassandra hostage. I gritted my teeth and walked out holding a dagger to my side. " There is no need for fighting here."

" Sure and the screams would make me a little unsure." I retorted.

" What screaming?" She asked. I listen it had stopped. I tighten, it was to quiet.

" Give them back." I said. Morgana smirked, she held out her hand like she was opening a door.

" Well let us go and see them shall we?" I followed her in planning something. Once I was inside chains were around my wrists and ankles. I was glad that my real dagger that held my power was in my pocket. Morgana took the fake dagger and placed it at her side. I seen Jack's cane leaning on the door frame. Then a chain was placed around my neck.

" Now I think we should go and show you to your love? Jack the is his name is it not?" She asked jokingly. I let air out of my teeth making a hissing noise. She only laughed at that, she then snapped her fingers and skeletons came and grabbed the chains. I was pulled along to the bottom of the castle.

" Oh Jack, I have a surprise for you." Morgana said in a cell, her voice high and sickly. I could see the top of Jack's hair, a streak of red was in it shining. I held back the urge to melt my chains." The girl you have been calling for."

" Luck." His voice broke. I felt like something tore at my heart at his voice. It sounded broken and hopeless. I was then dragged in, so that he could see me.

He was handing above the air with his arms out. His eyes looked into mine, I smirked a little. I could see the tears coming into his eyes.

" Hi." I whispered softly. " How's it hanging Frost?" I asked. He would have laughed if we had not been in such danger. the key word was that I had used his last name. He looked at me raising a eyebrow. The trick was that I was not meaning anything I said. For him it would be my full name. Until one or the other used the name again it went on. I hoped he would catch on, we made that code after Pitch was beaten.

" You know Lady Luck, just having some fun." He said looking at me. I held back a grin as I was hung next to him.

" Strange how you two talk to one another. So formal for the male, not so much for you." She said pinching my face with her hand. " Oh well, guess I will see you two after dinner." She walked out and slammed the door. I'll be back later. " e

We were left completely alone. Only thing that could be heard was the water dripping. The chains jangling when one of us moved. I didn't know what to tell Jack, he didn't say anything back. Soon though he broke the water dropping and said something.

" Where are Hood and Gaia?" He asked. Something like was what I expected. I turned to look at him, he was covered in cuts and bruises.

" They are in the castle silly. Where else would they be?" I said. Something clicked like a bone on the walls. for added effect I said. " I'm sure they are just waiting a little to us bust out." The look on Jack's face was one of pure terror. He knew they were really far away from the castle and that we were alone.

" They took my dagger Jack, I can't use my powers." I said looking at him. He smirked and looked at my hip, he must have seen the dagger shape.

" Well Lady Luck you are a stupid one." He said ending the falseness. " I missed you." I smiled softly.

" I missed you to." I felt the smile growing on my face, I wanted to reach my hand out to him. Then I felt like a idiot and let the heat of a raging fire run though my arms. I felt the heat on the metal, it was burning me. I cringed a little in pain.

" Luck, the chains." He said. I looked at one it was not a red. It should have been dripping. Then a sharp stabbing pain went though my whole body. I screamed, when the pain stopped tears streamed down my face. " Luck! hat happened?"

" Can't use fire." I panted out. My plan had failed, we hung there for hours.

_**Hood**_

**__**That blooming idiot sister of mine! She ran off and now was captured, how was I going to save her. Well She thought she was in a castle, chained to the wall. She wasn't she was laying on a stone, Jack next to her. Gaia had saved me from Falling farther into Morgana's trap. We could see the truth, only we had to get in there. I looked at Gaia and smiled, she smiled back.

" I'll be here." She said. I nodded and put my forehead to Luck's. Next thing I knew I was in a dungeon. The gasps came from my side. I seen the two of them hanging. They were smiling though when I walked into the light.

" What are you two hanging around for?" I asked grinning.

" Waiting for my bro to be on time for once." Luck said. Jack just rolled his eyes at me. I walked over to them and stood there.

" Well you can get yourselves out." I said. They looked puzzled and me then at one another. " This place, it's not real. What ever you think the worst will happen will."

" That is why the chain's burned me?" Luck asked. I nodded.

" Cassandra and Jaime, we need to get to them." Jack said frantically.

" Gaia's got them, now let go!" I said grabbing there hands. Nothing, we were still here. " Great, I really didn't want to do this."

I grabbed Luck and planted my lips on hers. Seeing she was my sister it was a little gross, but a surprise would brake it as well.

It did the trick I opened my eyes to the ruins. Gaia was sitting there along with Jaime and Cassandra. Then I felt my face sting with pain, heat and my head moved. Luck had just smacked me, her anger making her heat burn though her hand.

" DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU...!" Jack wrapped her in a hug behind her then. He winked at me, that was a great thanks.

" Could have stopped her before she smacked me." I said placing a hand on my face.

" Ya, but it was funny to watch." Jack smirked.


End file.
